The present invention relates to the field of human and animal nutrition, and in particular to a novel composition of conjugated linoleic acid (CLA) powder.
In 1978, researchers at the University of Wisconsin discovered the identity of a substance contained in cooked beef that appeared to inhibit mutagenesis. The substance was found to be a mixture of positional isomers of linoleic acid (C18: 2) having conjugated double bonds. The c9,t11 and t10,c12 isomers are present in greatest abundance, but it is uncertain which isomers are responsible for the biological activity observed. It has been noted from labeled uptake studies that the 9,11 isomer appears to be somewhat preferentially taken up and incorporated into the phospholipid fraction of animal tissues, and to a lesser extent the 10,12 isomer (Ha, et al., Cancer Res., 50: 1097 [1990]).
The biological activity associated with conjugated linoleic acids (termed CLA) is diverse and complex. At present, very little is known about the mechanisms of action, although several preclinical and clinical studies in progress are likely to shed new light on the physiological and biochemical modes of action. The anticarcinogenic properties of CLA have been well documented. Administration of CLA inhibits rat mammary tumorigenesis, as demonstrated by Birt, et al., Cancer Res., 52: 2035s [1992]. Ha, et al., Cancer Res., 50: 1097 [1990] reported similar results in a mouse forestomach neoplasia model. CLA has also been identified as a strong cytotoxic agent against target human melanoma, colorectal and breast cancer cells in vitro. A recent major review article confirms the conclusions drawn from individual studies (Ip, Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 66 (6 Supp): 1523s [1997]).
Although the mechanisms of CLA action are still obscure, there is evidence that some component(s) of the immune system may be involved, at least in vivo. U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,400 (Cook, et al., incorporated herein by reference), discloses a method for attenuating allergic reactions in animals mediated by type I or TgE hypersensitivity by administering a diet containing CLA. CLA in concentrations of about 0.1 to 1.0 percent was also shown to be an effective adjuvant in preserving white blood cells. U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,901 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, disclosed that oral or parenteral administration of CLA in either free acid or salt form resulted in elevation in CD-4 and CD-8 lymphocyte subpopulations associated with cell-mediated immunity. Adverse effects arising from pretreatment with exogenous tumor necrosis factor could be alleviated indirectly by elevation or maintenance of levels of CD-4 and CD-8 cells in animals to which CLA was administered. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,066, incorporated herein by reference, describes the effect of CLA in preventing weight loss and anorexia by immune stimulation.
Apart from potential therapeutic and pharmacologic applications of CLA as set forth above, there has been much excitement regarding the use of CLA nutritively as a dietary supplement. CLA has been found to exert a profound generalized effect on body composition, in particular redirecting the partitioning of fat and lean tissue mass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,646 (Cook, et al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method utilizing CLA as a dietary supplement in which pigs, mice, and humans were fed diets containing 0.5 percent CLA. In each species, a significant drop in fat content was observed with a concomitant increase in protein mass. It is interesting that in these animals, increasing the fatty acid content of the diet by addition of CLA resulted in no increase in body weight, but was associated with a redistribution of fat and lean within the body. Another dietary phenomenon of interest is the effect of CLA supplementation on feed conversion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,072 (Cook, et al., incorporated herein by reference), provided data showing that incorporation of CLA into animal feed (birds and mammals) increased the efficiency of feed conversion leading to greater weight gain in the CLA supplemented animals. The potential beneficial effects of CLA supplementation for food animal growers is apparent.
Another important source of interest in CLA, and one which underscores its early commercial potential, is that it is naturally occurring in foods and feeds consumed by humans and animals alike. In particular, CLA is abundant in products from ruminants. For example, several studies have been conducted in which CLA has been surveyed in various dairy products. Aneja, et al., J. Dairy Sci., 43: 231 [1990] observed that processing of milk into yogurt resulted in a concentration of CLA (Shanta, et al., Food Chem., 47: 257 [1993]) showed that a combined increase in processing temperature and addition of whey increased CLA concentration during preparation of processed cheese. In a separate study, Shanta, et al., J. Food Sci., 60: 695 [1995] reported that while processing and storage conditions did not appreciably reduce CLA concentrations, they did not observe any increases. In fact, several studies have indicated that seasonal or interanimal variation can account for as much as three fold differences in CLA content of cows milk (See e.g., Parodi, et al., J. Dairy Sci., 60: 1550 [1977]). Also, dietary factors have been implicated in CLA content variation, as noted by Chin, et al., J. Food Camp. Anal., 5: 185 [1992]. Because of this variation in CLA content in natural sources, ingestion of prescribed amounts of various foods will not guarantee that the individual or animal will receive the optimum doses to ensure achieving the desired nutritive effect.
Linoleic acid is an important component of biolipids, and comprises a significant proportion of triglycerides and phospholipids. Linoleic acid is known as an xe2x80x9cessentialxe2x80x9d fatty acid, meaning that the animal must obtain it from exogenous dietary sources since it cannot be autosynthesized. Incorporation of the CLA form of linoleic acid may result in a direct substitution of CLA into lipid positions where unconjugated linoleic would have migrated. However, this has not been proven, and some of the highly beneficial but unexplained effects observed may even result from a repositioning of CLA within the lipid architecture at sites where unconjugated linoleic acid would not have otherwise migrated. It is now clear that one source of animal CLA, especially in dairy products, comes from the biochemical action of certain rumen bacteria on native linoleic acid, first isomerizing the linoleic acid to CLA, and then secreting it into the rumen cavity. Kepler, et al., J. Nutrition, 56: 1191 [1966] isolated a rumen bacterium, Butyrivibrio fibrisolvens, which catalyzes formation of 9,11-CLA as an intermediate in the biohydrogenation of linoleic acid. Chin, et al., J. Nutrition, 124: 694 [1994] further found that CLA found in the tissues of rodent was associated with bacteria, since corresponding germ-free rats produced no CLA.
In the development of a defined commercial source of CLA for both therapeutic and nutritional application, a process for generating CLA that is palatable and that can be incorporated as a component in food products is needed. CLA provided as a free fatty acid oil often has an unpleasant taste and its ingestion may cause undesired belching in some individuals. Furthermore, free fatty acid oils may be difficult to incorporate into food products, especially dried food products. Accordingly, what is needed in the art are CLA compositions having good organoleptic and formulation properties.
The present invention relates to the field of human and animal nutrition, and in particular to a novel composition of conjugated linoleic acid (CLA) powder.
In some embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a conjugated linoleic acid moiety and an excipient. The present invention is not limited to any particular conjugated linoleic acid moiety. Indeed, a variety of conjugated linoleic acid moieties are contemplated including, but not limited to, triglycerides, free fatty acids, and alkylesters.
The present invention is not limited to any particular excipient. Indeed, a variety of excipients are contemplated including, but not limited to, HI-CAP 100 and HI-CAP 200.
The present invention is not limited to any particular percentage of conjugated linoleic acid moiety as compared to the excipient. In some embodiments, the powder is greater than 20% conjugated linoleic acid moiety on a weight/weight basis. In other embodiments, the powder is greater than 35% conjugated linoleic acid moiety on a weight/weight basis. In further embodiments, the powder is greater than 50% conjugated linoleic acid moiety on a weight/weight basis. In further embodiments, the powder is greater than 65% conjugated linoleic acid moiety on a weight/weight basis. In still further embodiments, the powder is between 20% and 65% conjugated linoleic acid moiety on a weight/weight basis. In some embodiments, the powder if free flowing. In other embodiments, the powder is odorless.
In still further embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a foodstuff and the powder described above. The present invention is not limited to any particular foodstuff. Indeed, a variety of foodstuffs are contemplated, including, but not limited to, vegetables, meats, fruits, dairy products, breads, and powders, processed products (e.g., nutrition bars, shakes, etc.), and combinations thereof.
In some embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising an excipient and an oil. In preferred embodiments, the composition is greater than 50% oil on a weight/weight basis. In other embodiments, the composition is greater than 60% oil on a weight/weight basis. In still further preferred embodiments, the excipient is selected from HI-CAP 100 and HI-CAP 200. In particularly preferred embodiments, the compositions are free-flowing powders. In other preferred embodiments, the oil comprises a CLA moiety selected from the group consisting of free fatty acids, triglycerides, and alkylesters and combinations therof.
The present invention also provides methods for making free flowing powders comprising providing an excipient and an oil, forming an oil-in-water emulsion with the excipient and oil, and spray drying the emulsion under conditions such that a free flowing powder is formed. The present method is not limited to powder containing any particular oil. Indeed, a the use of a variety of oils is contemplated including, but not limited to, conjugated linoleic acid triglycerides, borage oil, evening primrose oil, flaw oil, and free fatty acid oils such as free fatty acids of conjugated linoleic acid. The present invention is not limited to any particular excipient. Indeed, the use of variety of excipients is contemplated, including, but not limited to, HI-CAP 100 and HI-CAP 200. In some preferred embodiments, the oil and excipient are provided at concentration so that the resulting powder is greater than about 40% oil on a weight/weight basis as compared to the excipient. In still further embodiments, the oil and excipient are provided at concentrations so that the resulting powder is greater than about 50% oil on a weight/weight basis as compared to the excipient. In still other embodiments, the oil and excipient are provided at concentrations so that the resulting powder is greater than about 60% oil on a weight/weight basis as compared to the excipient. In other preferred embodiments, the oil comprises a CLA moiety selected from the group consisting of free fatty acids, triglycerides, and alkylesters and combination therof. In still further embodiments, the present invention provides compositions produced by the previously described method.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cconjugated linoleic acidxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCLAxe2x80x9d refers to any conjugated linoleic acid or octadecadienoic free fatty acid. It is intended that this term encompass and indicate all positional and geometric isomers of linoleic acid with two conjugated carbon-carbon double bonds any place in the molecule. CLA differs from ordinary linoleic acid in that ordinary linoleic acid has double bonds at carbon atoms 9and 12.Examples of CLA include cis- and trans isomers (xe2x80x9cE/Z isomersxe2x80x9d) of the following positional isomers: 2,4-octadecadienoic acid, 4,6-octadecadienoic acid, 6,8-octadecadienoic acid, 7,9-octadecadienoic acid, 8,10-octadecadienoic acid, 9,11-octadecadienoic acid and 10,12 octadecadienoic acid, 11, 13 octadecadienoic acid. As used herein, xe2x80x9cCLAxe2x80x9d encompasses a single isomer, a selected mixture of two or more isomers, and a non-selected mixture of isomers obtained from natural sources, as well as synthetic and semisynthetic CLA.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cisomerized conjugated linoleic acidxe2x80x9d refers to CLA synthesized by chemical methods (e.g., aqueous alkali isomerization, non-aqueous alkali isomerization, or alkali alcoholate isomerization).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cconjugated linoleic acid moietyxe2x80x9d refers to any compound or plurality of compounds containing conjugated linoleic acids or derivatives. Examples include, but are not limited to fatty acids, alkyl esters, and triglycerides of conjugated linoleic acid.
As used herein, it is intended that xe2x80x9ctriglyceridesxe2x80x9d of CLA contain CLA at any or all of three positions (e.g., SN-1,SN-2,or SN-3positions) on the triglyceride backbone. Accordingly, a triglyceride containing CLA may contain any of the positional and geometric isomers of CLA.
As used herein, it is intended that xe2x80x9cestersxe2x80x9d of CLA include any and all positional and geometric isomers of CLA bound through an ester linkage to an alcohol or any other chemical group, including, but not limited to physiologically acceptable, naturally occurring alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol, propanol). Therefore, an ester of CLA or esterified CLA may contain any of the positional and geometric isomers of CLA.
It is intended that xe2x80x9cnon-naturally occurring isomersxe2x80x9d of CLA include, but are not limited to c11,t13; t11,c13; t11,t13; c11,c13; c8,t10;t8,c10; t8,t10; c8,c10; and trans-trans isomers of octadecadienoic acid, and does not include t10,c12 and c9,t11 isomers of octadecadienoic acid. xe2x80x9cNon-naturally occurring isomersxe2x80x9d may also be referred to as xe2x80x9cminor isomersxe2x80x9d of CLA as these isomers are generally produced in low amounts when CLA is synthesized by alkali isomerization.
As used herein, xe2x80x9clow impurityxe2x80x9d CLA refers to CLA compositions, including free fatty acids, alkylesters, and triglycerides, which contain less than 1% total 8,10 octadecadienoic acids, 11,13 octadecadienoic acids, and trans-trans octadecadienoic acids.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d encompasses a chemical bond in the cis orientation, and xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d refers to a chemical bond in the trans orientation. If a positional isomer of CLA is designated without a xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d, then that designation includes all four possible isomers. For example, 10,12 octadecadienoic acid encompasses c10,t12; t10,c12; t10,t12; and c10,c12 octadecadienoic acid, while t10,c12 octadecadienoic acid or CLA refers to just the single isomer.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d refers to a free flowing liquid containing long chain fatty acids (e.g., CLA), triglycerides, or other long chain hydrocarbon groups. The long chain fatty acids, include, but are not limited to the various isomers of CLA.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d refers to any carrier or excipient commonly used with oily pharmaceuticals. Such carriers or excipients include, but are not limited to, oils, starch, sucrose and lactose.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coral delivery vehiclexe2x80x9d refers to any means of delivering a pharmaceutical orally, including, but not limited to, capsules, pills, tablets and syrups.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfood productxe2x80x9d refers to any food or feed suitable for consumption by humans, non-ruminant animals, or ruminant animals. The xe2x80x9cfood productxe2x80x9d may be a prepared and packaged food (e.g., mayonnaise, salad dressing, bread, or cheese food) or an animal feed (e.g., extruded and pelleted animal feed or coarse mixed feed). xe2x80x9cPrepared food productxe2x80x9d means any pre-packaged food approved for human consumption.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfoodstuffxe2x80x9d refers to any substance fit for human or animal consumption.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cvolatile organic compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any carbon-containing compound which exists partially or completely in a gaseous state at a given temperature. Volatile organic compounds may be formed from the oxidation of an organic compound (e.g., CLA). Volatile organic compounds include, but are not limited to pentane, hexane, heptane, 2-butenal, ethanol, 3-methyl butanal, 4-methyl pentanone, hexanal, heptanal, 2-pentyl furan, octanal.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmetal oxidant chelatorxe2x80x9d refers to any antioxidant that chelates metals. Examples include, but are not limited to lecithin and citric acid esters.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calcoholate catalystxe2x80x9d refers to alkali metal compounds of any monohydric alcohol, including, but not limited to, potassium methylate and potassium ethylate.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfree flowingxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of particulate matter to flow without agglomeration of the particles to each other or to other materials.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9codorlessxe2x80x9d as used in reference to powders of CLA refers a powder that has the same odor (or lack thereof) as the excipient used to form the powder.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpowdering agentxe2x80x9d refers to a composition (e.g., a starch based composition) used to form powders of oils or other liquids.
The present invention relates to the field of human and animal nutrition, and in particular to a novel composition of conjugated linoleic acid (CLA) powder. The CLA powder finds many uses. In particular, the CLA powder may be used for any use that free fatty acids or triglycerides of CLA are normally used. The CLA powder is also more stable to oxidation than compositions consisting only of free fatty acids. Furthermore, the CLA powder has good organoleptic properties. The powder is essentially tasteless and ingestion of the powder does not cause the undesired belching that free fatty acid oils of CLA cause in some individuals.
The CLA powder of the present invention is particularly suited for use in food products and animal feeds. For the purposes of this application, food products containing CLA means any natural, processed, diet or non-diet food product to which CLA has been added. The CLA powder may be directly incorporated into various food products, including, but not limited to diet drinks, diet bars, supplements, prepared frozen meals, candy, snack products (e.g., chips), prepared meat products, milk, cheese, yogurt and any other fat or oil containing foods. In some preferred embodiments, the CLA powder is provided in products formulated for very low calorie diets. It is contemplated that the CLA powder of the present invention is superior in taste and smell to food products containing free fatty acids of CLA. Accordingly, some embodiments of the present invention provide a food product containing CLA powder, wherein the taste and smell of the food product is not affected.
The CLA powder of the present invention may be provided in a variety of forms. In some embodiments, administration is oral. The CLA powder may be further formulated with suitable carriers such as starch, sucrose or lactose in tablets, pills, dragees, and capsules. Preferably, the CLA powder formulations contain antioxidants, including, but not limited to Controx (Grunau (Henkel), Illertissen, Del.), Herbalox (an extract of rosemary; Kalsec, Kalamazoo, Mich.), Covi-OX (Grunau (Henkel), Illertissen, Del.), and oil soluble forms of vitamin C. The CLA may be provided in aqueous solution, oily solution, or in any of the other forms discussed above. The tablet or capsule of the present invention may be coated with an enteric coating which dissolves at a pH of about 6.0 to 7.0. A suitable enteric coating which dissolves in the small intestine but not in the stomach is cellulose acetate phthalate.
The CLA powder of the present invention is formed by combining a CLA moiety (e.g., free fatty acids of CLA, CLA alkylesters, or triglycerides containing CLA) with an excipient or powdering agent. The mixture is then formed into a powder by methods such as spray drying (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,052, incorporated herein by reference). In general, spray drying involves liquefying or emulsifying a substance and then atomizing it so that all but a small percentage of water is removed, yielding a free flowing powder. Suitable spray drying units include both high pressure nozzle spray driers and spinning disk or centrifugal spray driers. The present inventors have discovered that powders containing high loads (e.g., 40%-65%) conjugated linoleic acid and/or other oils (e.g., evening primrose oil, borage oil, flax oil, CLA oil) can be formed by the simple spray drying of the emulsion of the oil, excipient and water. It is not necessary to incorporate more complex methods involving spraying into a fluidized bed or spraying in a countercurrent fashion.
The present invention is not limited to any particular excipient. Indeed, a variety of excipients are contemplated, including, but not limited to, HI-CAP 100 (National Starch, Bridgewater, N.J.) and HI-CAP 200 (National Starch, Bridgewater, N.J.). The powder of the present invention contains a high percentage of oil as compared to the excipient. In some embodiments, the oil is 20% of the powder on a weight/weight basis (i.e., the powder contains 20 grams of oil for every 100 grams of powder). In other embodiments, the oil is 35% of the powder on weight/weight basis. In still other embodiments, the oil is at least 50% of the powder on a weight/weight basis. In further embodiments, the oil is at least 60%-65% of the powder on a weight/weight basis. In each case, the oil powder is free flowing and odorless. In preferred embodiments, the oil comprises a CLA moiety. In particularly preferred embodiments, the oil comprises CLA fatty acids, CLA triglycerides and/or CLA alkylesters.
In some preferred embodiments, the CLA moiety is a triglyceride containing CLA, as described in Examples 5, 6, and 12. In these embodiments, the triglycerides may be partially or wholly comprised of CLA attached to a glycerol backbone. Preferably, the CLA used in the synthesis of the triacylglycerol is made using alkali alcoholate catalysts under conditions such that isomerized CLA contains less than 1% of 8,10 octadecadienoic acid, 11,13 octadecadienoic acid, and trans-trans octadecadienoic acid. The CLA used to make the triacylgycerols is preferably treated (e.g., by molecular distillation and adsorption) to remove volatile organic compounds to a level of below 100 ppm, preferably below 10 ppm. The pure triacylglycerols highly enriched for CLA (90-96 percent) may be confirmed by H NMR. Esterification proceeds using immobilized Candida antarctica Lipase. Preferably, the CLA will contain at least 40 and upwardly 45-48 percent of c9,t11-octadecadienoic and t10,c12-octadecadie acids, and mixtures thereof.
The immobilized Candida antarctica lipase is to be employed in a manner similar to that described for n-3 type polyunsaturated fatty acids. The esterification reaction is conducted at 50xc2x0-75xc2x0 C., preferably 65xc2x0 C., in the absence of any solvent and a vacuum employed in order to remove the co-produced water or alcohols (from esters) upon formation. This shifts the triacylglycerol production to completion and ensures a highly pure product virtually free of any mono- and diacylglycerols in essentially quantitative yields. Stoichiometric amounts of free fatty acids may be used (i.e., 3 molar equivalents as based on glycerol or 1 molar equivalent as based on number of mol equivalents of hydroxyl groups present in the glycerol moiety). Only 10% dosage of lipase as based on total weight of substrates is needed, which can be used a number of times. This is very important from the productivity point of view. All this, together with the fact that no solvent is required, renders this process a high feasibility from the scaling-up and industrialization point of view, since the cut in volume and bulkiness is enormous. Also, a slight excess of free fatty acids may be used in order to speed up the reaction toward the end and ensure a completion of the reaction.
At the initiation of the reaction, the 1- or 3-mono-acylglyeride is formed first, followed by the 1,3 diacylglyeride, and finally the triglyceride at the more extended reaction times. The mono- and diacylglyerides are useful intermediates in that they manifest biological activity, but have greater solubility in aqueous cellular environments and can participate in alternative molecular synthetic pathways such as synthesis of phospholipids or other functional lipids. In contrast, triglycerides are frequently deposited intact in cell membranes or storage vesicles. Thus, the administration of CLA in mono-, di- or triglycerol form rather than free fatty acid or ester, may influence the mode and distribution of uptake, metabolic rate and structural or physiological role of the CLA component.
The following examples are provided in order to demonstrate and further illustrate certain preferred embodiments and aspects of the present invention and are not to be construed as limiting the scope thereof.
In the experimental disclosure which follows, the following abbreviations apply: M (molar); mM (millimolar); xcexcM (micromolar); kg (kilograms); g (grams); mg (milligrams); xcexcg (micrograms); ng (nanograms); L or 1 (liters); ml (milliliters); xcexcl (microliters); cm (centimeters); mm (millimeters); nm (nanometers); xc2x0 C. (degrees centigrade); KOH (potassium hydroxide); HCL (hydrochloric acid); Hg (mercury).